<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a trip of goats by Xytiiko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551159">a trip of goats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xytiiko/pseuds/Xytiiko'>Xytiiko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Beginning [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Hermitcraft RPF, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Here we go, Part 1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xytiiko/pseuds/Xytiiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>so a group of goats is called a trip.</p><p>check the tags and take a guess at what this is about</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Beginning [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a trip of goats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>--*~*-- </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Okay, sure Doc knew that this probably wasnt the best idea. But was that going to stop him? 'Course not.</p><p> </p><p>he finished typing up the code into the permanently-borrowed-and-definitely-not-stolen command block. </p><p> </p><p>and....</p><p> </p><p><em>'press the button</em>.' something told him in the back of his mind. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>and he did.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>--*~*-- </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They had thrown me out. </p><p> </p><p>I was no longer the president, no, that was replaced with Tubbo.</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade had killed me with a firework-crossbow.</p><p> </p><p>it had hurt. and I could still feel the sparkles in his hair. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The void's cold. like, bundle-up-in-that-coat-Wil-gave-you cold.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>and then.... i'm crouching atop a command block. like, an <em>actual  </em>command block.</p><p> </p><p>and i'm in front of another goat hybrid.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>at least, i hope its a hybrid.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>--*~*-- </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It had worked! I'll admit, i rarely ever gets excited for anything, but this? </p><p> </p><p>This was legendary.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>actually dash that ive got a short goat politician on my hands. he's cold, he looks like an event firework, and he wants to know where he is.</p><p> </p><p>well.... he's definitely not in  ' l'manberg '.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>whatever that is.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>---*~*--- </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>actually, this wasnt <em>too</em> bad. </p><p> </p><p>on either end.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>doc got his goat father,</p><p> </p><p>and schlatt got a new family.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>after the initial shock wore down, Xisuma let him stay. </p><p> </p><p>it was fun.</p><p> </p><p>schlatt stood with doc in the mayoral race, and spied on Grumbot for Iskall.</p><p> </p><p>he made a base high above in the clouds, above the G.O.A.T monument.</p><p> </p><p>and...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>he was there for tommy and tubbo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>listen i WILL make this into a full-on story later on but i want to lay the basework first. also all the hermits are magical and once you get a communicator youre officially One Of Them™.</p><p> </p><p>my brain: describe jschlatt </p><p>me: short goat politician who wants power.</p><p> </p><p>based on the natural disasters video by slimecicle. yes, that one. <br/> </p><p>next up is Tommy and Tubbo with Xisuma and EX</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>